wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Wii Sports
Summary This game comes with the Wii console. This game is a Mii compatible game. This means the Miis stored on the Wii system or a Wii Remote can be used as characters in the game. Wii Sports contains the following sports: *Tennis *Baseball *Bowling *Golf *Boxing Tennis Set Up Only the Wii Remote is used in this game (One remote for every player with a maximum of four players able to take part). The players postion(s) is/are then selected. A player is able to select between one and all four positions. However the more positions a player holds, the less experience points will be earned. If one player selects all four positions, every time they swing the remote every charcter will swing thier rackets. Playable positions are front or back (on either side of the court). Any postions not filled (represented by a ?), will be computer controlled characters. Players can choose to play a 1, 3 or 5 game match with more experince points being given for more matches played. Hidden Extra When the warning screen appears after the player selection. If the player then presses and holds "2" until the player position select screen appears, the tennis court will change from the standard green court to the blue court from the training sessions. Gameplay The Wii remote is held like a racket. To hit the ball, the player must swing the racket like a tennis racket. The Mii characters will move on thier own; only swinging is controlled by the player. Scoring The scoring system used is similar to a standard game of tennis. If a player commits a foul then the other team will be awarded the points. Fouls include; the ball bouncing outside the court on its first bounce and, if the ball has landed inside the court, not hitting it before its second bounce. The scoring is as follows; 15 (points), 30, 40, Win (Note: If both teams score 40 points in a round a "Deuce" is declared. The next team to score a point is awarded the Advantage point (Adv). If this team successfully scores agan they win the round, however, should the other team score, "Deuce" is declared again. This process continues until there is a winner. Baseball Set Up For this game, only the Wii remote is needed. Baseball can be played with 1 or 2 players. Two remotes are needed for 2 players. Gameplay The Wii remote is held like a baseball bat, with the buttons facing the player. To hit the ball, the remote is swung in the same way as a baseball bat. The way the remote is swung, in conjuction with the time swung, will determine where the ball lands. To pitch, the remote is held in one hand, and swung in a downward motion. The pitcher can throw 4 different pitches by pressing different buttons while pitching. Pressing A while swing throws a screwball, B throws a curveball, A and B simultaneously thow a splitter, and pressing no button will throw a fastball. The speed of the ball is determined by how fast the controller is swung. If an arrow key is pressed and held on the D-Pad before throwing, the ball will go in that direction. Scoring To help keep the game simple, the scoring system is slightly different from a standard game of Baseball. The team batting scores "runs" by hitting the ball and running clockwise passed four markers called "bases" scoring a point after passing the fourth base. How far the Mii batting can advance dependes on what the ball does after being hit. A short explanation of each follows: #Foul: Player cannot advance and the ball must be thrown again (counts as a "Strike" for first two "Fouls", however, "Foul" can be declaired an unlimited ammount of times and the ball thrown again). Called if the player hits the ball behind themselves. #Single: Player may advance one base. Scored if the player hits the ball outside the pitchers area and is caught after bouncing once. #Double: Player may advance two bases. Scored if the ball bounces off the side after hitting the ground once. #Triple: Player may advance three bases. Scored if the Mii's that are fielding take a long time to pick the ball up once it has bounced once and hit the side. #Home Run: The Mii batting plus any Mii's stood at the bases can now pass the fourth base. Scored if the ball lands in the crowd. #Out of the park: Same as "Home Run". Scored if the player hits the ball over the top of the stadium. There are two ways a player batting can be "Out". A short explanation of each follows: #Out: If the ball is caught within the pitchers area or caught before bouncing once. #Strikeout: If the player swings and misses the ball three times or if the player commits at least two fouls followed by missing the ball. The player pitching can try to manipulate the ball beyond the batters reach. If the batter swings for the ball and misses a "Strike" is called. If, however, the player does not swing for the ball a "Ball" is called. After the fourth "Ball" the batter may advance one base. Bowling Setup For this game, only the Wii remote is needed. Bowling is playable for up to four players. However, only one remote is required to have a 4 player game going. Computer players do not play against you in bowling. Gameplay The controls for bowling are very simple: the player hold the remote in one hand, presses and holds the B button, swings foward, and then releases B. Upon release, the Mii will throw the ball down the lane. Players can move their Mii left and right using the D-pad, and can apply spin to the ball by twisting their wrist. Golf Setup Golf, like Tennis, Baseball and Bowling, uses only the Wii remote. Up to 4 players can play at a time, with only 1 remote required. Gameplay In golf, several factors will affect where the ball lands: wind speed, club used, strength of shot, as well as a few other factors. However, the only things the player controls are strength, direction, and club used. Clubs can be switched by pressing up or down on the D-pad, and direction can be changed by pressing left or right. To swing the club, the player must press the A button, and then swing their club. Practice swings can be taken by swinging the remote without presing A. Swinging too hard will cause the ball to slice, and go either left or right of where it was intended to go. Boxing Setup Unlike all of the other sports, Boxing will require both the Wii remote and Nunchuk. A player can choose to play either a computer or a friend (requires two remotes/nunchuks). Gameplay The player must thrust either the Wii remote or the Nunchuk fowards in order to throw a punch. Every succesful punch will reduce the opponent's health. Shots can be blocked by holding the controller and nunchuk in front of the body. The player can also move their Mii side to side by moving both the Wii remote and nunchuk to one side. If a Mii is down for 10 seconds, they lose the fight. Fitness Mode Fitness mode puts the player through 3 challenges, and depending on how well the player does, they will be giving an age (the younger the better). 20 is the lowest age possible. Fitness mode can be done once a day for each Mii. Trivia *Gaining 1000 skill points in any given sport gives that Mii PRO status. *PRO status causes bowling balls to sparkle. *All 9 holes in golf are from the NES game Golf